


Conflicted

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, gay robutts are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckerd has returned to the team safely; Gunmax feels much more than relief.</p><p>Spoilers for Episode 25+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Conflicted (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479178) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Holiday giftfic for Tekka! Thank you for being my awesome robutt friend! <3

Gunmax had tried to be patient; they all had much to celebrate with Deckerd's revival, so it made sense the impromptu party lasted well after the sun went down. People kept drifting in to join, family and friends and dozens of engineers, technicians and employees, turning the Decker Room into a crowded mess. He didn't recognise most of the humans, though Deckerd knew each one by name.

But all this revelry meant he hadn't gotten to exchange more than a handful of words to their leader, and Gunmax was just about ready to scream. It was strange for him to feel so reluctant to speak up; he had gradually realised he was nervous, an emotion he was highly unfamiliar with and rapidly discovering he hated. Why was he so anxious about a few simple words? Why did he feel like hiding under a desk rather than say, _"Hey, glad you're back, boy scout"_?

A round of yelled greetings marked another wave of fresh arrivals. Gunmax's hands curled into fists as the humans were gently cradled in Deckerd's palm, waving and laughing as he smiled down at them. That smile... The softened expression made Gunmax's internal systems grind to halt. Made his plating itch. Made him hungry for something he couldn't quite put into words.

But that look wasn't reserved for him. Gunmax was unique, and yet not, to their leader. Deckerd looked at everyone with that frank admiration.

Gunmax cursed softly as he turned from the celebrations and stalked toward the exit. He had been in a rolling state of trauma since Deckard's death, bombarded with thoughts and feelings he couldn't sort; obviously he was still suffering an aftermath of the chaos. It didn't help that he'd always struggled with adapting to his emotive self, preferring to hide his uncertainty behind hybrid vocabulary and natural snark.

He had the confidence and charm to keep everyone at arm's length and get whatever he wanted- until now. _Hell,_ he didn't even _know_ what he wanted, except for fleeting fantasies of pressing Deckerd down and- and- _owning_ him.

An amused snort escaped him at the thought. Deckerd belonged to Little Boss if he belonged to anyone, and otherwise made himself equally available to everyone. A fine quality in a leader, a poor one in a partner.

Another laugh, this time at himself. Gunmax had no partner, nor needed one- but apparently his processors were fixated on _wanting_ one. Wanting _Deckerd._ He should be happy that their fearless leader was alive and well, but that joy was tinged with an edge of terror, frightened by how easily they could lose him.

Frightened by how much he cared.

Gunmax tsk'd, annoyed by his inner turmoil. A fast night ride would make him feel much better, and he turned aboutface to head back to the garage- then froze. As if summoned by his thoughts, Deckerd was running to catch up with him, that sweet smile widening when he saw Gunmax pause. Not for the first time, Gunmax was pleased his visor covered half his face. It was much easier to simply put on a smirk and cross his arms into his customary pose.

"Where are you escaping to, **baby**?" Gunmax asked dryly. "You shouldn't disappoint your adoring fans."

"Trying to find you," Deckerd replied calmly. "I didn't tell you thank you."

Gunmax blinked, confused. "Thank _me?_ What for?"

"For staying." Deckerd reached up, lightly gripping Gunmax's arm. "You seemed uncomfortable with all the visitors, but you stayed anyway. It means so much to me that you were there."

Gunmax huffed, shrugging, not surprised when Deckerd's hand remained firmly where it was. "I didn't think you even saw me."

"I did." Deckerd's fingers tightened. "I _always_ notice you, Gunmax."

And there was that insufferable smile again, the kind words that almost-but-not-quite sounded like an invitation. Dammit, he could never tell if Deckerd was playing with him or was truly that _innocent-!_

It was time to find out.

Gunmax growled in frustration as he gave in to the buried urges, pushing Deckerd's back into the wall and pinning him with his body. His hands found convenient gaps in Deckerd's armour, ensuring the police car couldn't escape as he pressed their mouths together.

It was... not what Gunmax had been expecting, but no less enjoyable for it. Deckerd tasted of the high performance fuel they both preferred and something sweeter that was vaguely familiar... Pen ink, Gunmax realised with a start. Of course; Deckerd chewed on the end of his pens like the biker did.

Deckerd's soft, throaty rumble reverberated through their twined glossa, sending Gunmax's frame into a sympathetic shudder. Deckerd's touches were less aggressive, but warm and welcome as they slid down Gunmax's sides. A flurry of static threatened to shut down nonessential systems when Gunmax felt Deckerd push back, deepening the kiss hungrily. Pure fiery pleasure raced through Gunmax, heating his plating everywhere Deckerd's hands swept. He wanted more, he _needed_ it, he needed Deckerd writhing against him, _screaming_ his name until he was hoarse-

Gunmax pulled back with a gasp and Deckerd's hold loosened just enough to give him room. Their quickened breaths met in a rush of hot air between them, small slicked spots of condensation forming on their faces.

And Deckerd was still smiling.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Gunmax asked in an accusatory tone. To his surprise, Deckerd's optics widened curiously.

"You wanted me to express my gratitude in another manner, yes?" Deckerd replied happily. "I have seen Yuuta's family give him kisses as a way to congratulate him, or welcome him home, or even as a greeting. Is this how you would prefer me to greet you from now on?"

Gunmax stared in disbelief at the calm expression, systems seizing in dread. No- No, Deckerd _couldn't_ be this ignorant, could he...?! "That's _different!_ " he nearly shrieked, struggling to release Deckerd's grip on him. "That's _completely_ different!"

"...How so?"

Gunmax's tanks churned miserably; he choked back the sickened feeling and glared at the police car with all the rage crashing through his processors. "That was _not_ the kiss of a family!"

"But-?"

"That was the kiss of a _lover!_ " Gunmax fumed. "You- you _idiot!_ How could you think- _ahh!_ " He all but melted back into Deckerd's grasp as the clever fingers stroked a sensitive bundle of wires at his hip. "St-Stop it!"

"Only if you don't like it," Deckerd purred lowly.

Gunmax stilled, staring in shock as the innocent facade faded into a hungry look that mirrored his own desires. 

"I am not _that_ unaware," Deckerd chided, leaning forward to nip lightly at his jawline. "But I _was_ unaware your comments were not just simple flirting."

"You-," Gunmax huffed, optics narrowed. "You _tricked_ me!"

"Just a few times... and you've been teasing me for months," Deckerd returned playfully. "That's fair, isn't it?"

"No!" Gunmax grinned, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Deckerd's neck. "Now make it up to me, **honey**."

"Such a demanding partner," Deckerd chuckled, and this time Gunmax felt no need to correct him.


End file.
